Aegis Cruiser
Allied Nations |role = Anti-air |useguns = "Medusa" guided missile battery |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 700 |armortype = Medium |speed = 4 |turn = 3 |sight = 6 |cost = $1500 |time = 0:54 |produced = Allied Naval Shipyard |req = Air Force Command Headquarters |airattack = 50 * 3 (150 total) * 100% vs. Light Aircraft, Medium Aircraft, Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts, Scout Ravens and Uragan * 95% vs. Heavy Aircraft |cooldown = 15 frames (1 in-game second) |range = 12, radius 0.3 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = Cannot be hijacked and depiloted |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Aegis Cruiser is an anti-aircraft vessel used by the Allies. Official description Where most anti-air systems would falter, the Aegis Cruiser steps in. Equipped with multiple missile batteries capable of firing heat seeking missiles with deadly accuracy, the Aegis is the Allies' most powerful anti-air unit at sea. This does come with a drawback though, as the Aegis is completely defenseless against everything else.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Aegis Cruiser has received significant nerfs in contrast to its Red Alert 2 counterpart – it is now more expensive, cannot fire on the move, and its missiles are not as powerful as before. Nevertheless, they remain as one of the Allies' most important anti-air assets for their naval forces. The Aegis Cruiser is not as versatile as the other anti-air naval vessels, but makes up for it with its sheer efficiency of its role. It is able to reach where its Allied land anti-air counterparts, the United States' Aeroblazes and Pacific Front's Blizzard Tanks, couldn't: in watery areas. For the European Alliance's case, the Aegis Cruiser becomes an alternative choice if the enemy has built too much anti-air fire for their Thor Gunships to handle. The Aegis Cruiser can substitute as anti-air defense for the aforementioned anti-air units in aquatic battlefields (especially in the Islands game mode) thanks to its lower tech requirement (Tier 2 compared to their Tier 3 requirement) and slightly superior range (12 compared to the Aeroblaze and Blizzard Tank's 11). As most aircraft that specialize in base destruction are slow, the Aegis' own cruise speed won't matter if the Allied commander has managed to spot incoming enemy aircraft as they close in on the Allied base. On the offensive, the Aegis Cruiser is a viable escort for the Allied naval fleet, as its rapid firing rate and damage output ensures that no aerial threat would dare sink the Aircraft Carriers and Battleships as they bombard the enemy's shoreline. The Aegis itself should not be left unescorted however, as it is vulnerable from ship attacks, and its speed does not help when attempting to retreat. It is also unable to attack on the move like its counterparts can do, making the Aegis unable to chase down aircraft or relocate fast enough. Appearances Act One * Aegis Cruiser debuts as a buildable unit in Beautiful Mind. Assessment References zh:神盾巡洋舰 Category:Ships Category:Allied Nations